


Even Fort Knox

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pretty much just dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When wondering whether or not Leonard Snart can break into a place, one should always assume the answer is yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Fort Knox

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble thing that made me giggle when I thought it up. :p

“Could you break into Fort Knox?” Barry asked, tilting his head over at Len. They were sitting on the couch at the moment.

“Are you encouraging me, Barry?” Len asked, smirking over at his boyfriend.

Barry blushed, “no! I just got bored and the thought popped into my head.”

Len’s smirk became a grin and he simply looked back over at the television.

“…Wait. Have you broken into Fort Knox before?!”


End file.
